<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Totally Embarrassed by Allie0963</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735004">So Totally Embarrassed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie0963/pseuds/Allie0963'>Allie0963</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Edging, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, This is my first attempt at smut, Top JJ Rights, Vaginal Fingering, but also she bottoms for Emily, sorry if it sucks, they’re both switches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie0963/pseuds/Allie0963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweltering heat and a broken air conditioner leads JJ to suggesting that she and Emily sleep topless. It only escalates from there...</p><p>(Additionally: the other times JJ and Emily have sex)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... uh... this is my first attempt at writing smut so we’ll see how this goes. might be terrible, might be basic, but I wanted to do a ‘test run’ before I put any into my main fic right now. Here goes nothing...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JJ rolled onto her back, her blonde hair fanning out beneath her as she let out an exasperated sigh. “Ugh. It’s so fucking hot in here, and it doesn’t help that we only have one bed. I can literally feel the heat radiating from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It wasn’t uncommon for JJ and Emily to share a bed on cases. Sometimes, it was the only room they could score in busy hotels, and neither woman minded it much. They’d face separate sides of the bed and fall asleep quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, however, seemed to be a different situation. They were facing each other, for one, and Emily could feel the moisture, and the tension, in the air </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I feel like a furnace.” Emily grimaced, shooting a glance at the younger woman. There had been something underlying her tone, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> swore, so Emily was weary of her motivations. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ reached out and playfully tugged at Emily’s sweatshirt. “Didn’t you bring a t-shirt? This thing has got to be trapping your body heat in.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s November,” groaned the older agent. “I wasn’t planning on it being 90 degrees. Besides, the air conditioning doesn’t even work here.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I mean, you could just take your shirt off.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily froze, a breath stopped in her chest. Her face flushed a deep, burning red and she silently hoped that JJ believed it was from the heat. “What?” she asked, checking to make sure she’d heard JJ correctly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’ve never slept topless?” the blonde asked in disbelief. “I’d take mine off, too, I’m that fucking hot.” JJ was already wearing less clothing than Emily. Her thin tank top was pressed to sweaty skin and shorts that barely reached down her thighs, opposed to Emily’s sweatshirt and slightly longer, cotton shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily swallowed down her embarrassment, reminding herself that this was all JJ’s idea. They were both girls, afterall, what did it matter if they saw each other’s bodies? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, okay,” she agreed. “I’m just so sweaty I don’t care at this point.” Well, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> care, but not about showing off her own body. She was afraid of her reaction to seeing JJ’s. Something she’d wanted for a long time, but not something she thought she’d get under these circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ sat up, pulling at her damp shirt. “Could you help me?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>The brunette rolled her eyes “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yep,” affirmed JJ as she stuck her tongue out. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Emily thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why is she so sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? “Ah- alright.” She pushed herself into a sitting position and reached for the hem of her best friend’s shirt. Her fingers brushed slick skin and she sank her teeth into her lip, wondering if JJ could pick up on her shaking fingers or racing heart. Before she could hesitate for any longer, and give away her quite apparent nervousness, Emily pulled her shirt off in one swift motion, averting her eyes from JJ’s now bare chest. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Here you go,” she muttered, tossing the blonde’s night shirt into her lap. Emily was starting to feel hotter than before, if that was even possible. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ narrowed her eyes. “Are you embarrassed?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What? No!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mmhmm.” JJ shot her an unconvincing glance before asking, “so, are you going to take yours off, too? Or are you going to continue to boil alive?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Uh... yeah.” Emily reached for the hem of her sweatshirt, wrestling to remove it before discarding it somewhere on the floor. When she looked up, she found JJ’s eyes on her, a smug, humorous grin plastered across her perfect lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat. “What?” she asked, voice cracking slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> totally embarrassed,” decided JJ, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily’s jaw dropped. “Am not!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The blonde bit her lip. “Oh, really?” She leaned forward, placing one hand on Emily’s thigh, her lips brushing the brunette’s ear. “Do I embarrass you, Emily?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” rasped Emily, her mouth feeling quite dry. She willed herself not to let eyes linger too long on JJ’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t believe you.” She nipped Emily’s earlobe, trailing across her cheek and locking their lips together with a heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily sat, frozen, lips parted as JJ’s tongue began to explore her mouth. She couldn’t think. Breathe. Move. She just sat there helplessly as JJ gripped her thighs, effectively holding her in place. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When JJ pulled away, panting, Emily still didn’t move. She didn’t think she’d ever recover from that. A cocky smile slowly spread across the blonde’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Embarrassed,” she affirmed, affectionately tapping Emily’s nose. “Admit it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily shook her head, her ability to speak slowly returning. “Not embarrassed... aroused, maybe,” she whispered, which only stroked JJ’s ego further. “And for the record, this was all your idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What was?” JJ asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily’s eyes flicked down to JJ’s nipples, and then back to her lips. “This,” she mumbled, before crashing their mouths back together. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Definitely my idea,” the younger agent mumbled into the kiss. “And a fucking good one.” JJ’s hands ran up Emily’s sweaty body, landing on her bare breasts. Emily gasped into her mouth and arched her back, encouraging the blonde to apply more pressure. She did that, her fingers toying with hardened nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“God,” groaned Emily. “Are you even gay?” It was a dumb question, considering their current circumstances, but she asked it anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ laughed sharply, breaking away from Emily’s mouth and leaning heavily onto her shoulder as her body shook with giggles. “Am I even gay?” she repeated incredulously. “Have I not made that clear?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Just checking,” mumbled the older woman, holding back a gasp as JJ licked her sweaty skin. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Very gay,” JJ breathed against her chest, her tongue poking out again. “I’m so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> gay and god... you’re hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mmm.” Emily found herself falling backwards, collapsing on the damp sheets as JJ straddled her, rolling her hips against firm abs. The brunette reached her hands up, holding small breasts, eliciting a small moan from JJ’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Feels good,” she gasped. “More.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily strained, flipping the blonde onto her back. She leaned down, connecting her mouth to JJ’s slick skin, nipping and licking the underside of her jaw. JJ was constantly whimpering and the noises were going straight to Emily’s core. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Emily...” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The brunette latched onto a nipple, smirking at the want laden in JJ’s voice. “What’s wrong, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She shrugged, bucking her hips against Emily’s. “So hot,” she grumbled helplessly, unable to move from her current position.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily raised her eyebrows. “The air, you, or me?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“All of the above.” JJ’s hand shot to Emily’s head, tangling in Raven hair as the brunette breathed across her stomach, watching JJ’s abs flex under her feather light touches. “Please,” she whimpered, bucking, her body searching for friction. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily’s long fingers reached for her shorts, pausing as she made eye contact with the woman sprawled on the bed before her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Go ahead,” gasped JJ. “Who would ever say no to getting fucked by you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily snorted humorously, her arms tracing up JJ’s muscular thighs, slowly grabbing her shorts and tugging them down. She parted the blonde’s legs and situated herself between them, exhaling as she drew near her center and examining how wet JJ already was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck, Emily.” She looked up to see JJ tightly gripping the sheets, her eyes half lidded as she watched the woman below her. “Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You know,” drawled the brunette. “You are so, so sexy when you beg.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ let out a shaky breath. Her body was buzzing and she honestly thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. “Please taste me,” she groaned. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you desperate for it?” She said it teasingly, of course, but something deep in the pit of her stomach wanted to know if JJ </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. She waited for a response as she pulled herself forward, her tongue dancing around JJ’s core.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, I’m so, so des- fuck!” JJ jolted when Emily’s tongue made contact with her clit. She drew in a sharp breath, her hand finding the other woman’s and holding tightly. “Fuck, Emily!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily smirked, drawing her tongue lower and prodding it inside JJ’s hot, wet walls. Her free arm was thrown lazily over JJ’s hips, only pressing down slightly to keep her in place as her tongue swirled, collecting the blonde’s arousal in her mouth. She pulled away and JJ let out an incredulous whine, followed by a weak whimper as Emily kissed her, letting her taste herself. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t you taste good?” the brunette breathed into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mmmph,” was JJ’s muffled reply. “Fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily raised her eyes at the bruteness in the blonde’s voice, but who was she to deny such a beautiful woman? She lowered herself down, her middle finger circling JJ’s hardened clit. The younger woman’s hips bucked, trying to find more pressure, but Emily didn’t allow herself to move any faster or harder. At a painfully slow pace, her fingers slipped inside JJ, stilling as her walls clenched. She looked up, checking on the woman beneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So good,” gasped JJ, rolling her body to feel some friction. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily lowered her mouth back down, wrapping her lips around JJ’s bundle of nerves, eliciting a sharp cry. She swirled her tongue around it, starting to curl her fingers until she felt a rough patch of skin. JJ’s harsh gasp told her she’d found the right spot. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The blonde’s body grew rigid when Emily inserted a third finger inside of her. “Relax,” Emily breathed against her body. “It’ll feel better.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ obeyed, letting her muscles go limp, aside from the small quiver in her thighs. Emily coaxed her fingers in and out again, pressing roughly upwards to eke out as much pleasure as possible. Her tongue worked quickly, matching the growing speed of JJ’s breathy moans. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I...” JJ sucked in another breath. “Fuck, Emily... I’m gonna cum.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The brunette slowed, watching the desperation peak in the blonde. She bucked her hips, searching for the speed that had disappeared. “Emily! Em, fuck-” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Beginning to move her hand again, Emily whispered, “let go, baby, I wanna see you cum.” She curled her fingers tightly, sucking roughly on JJ’s clit, not letting go until her thighs began to incessantly shake on either side of her head. JJ cried out, clawing at the sheets as her arousal coated Emily’s fingers and chin. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily withdrew her fingers, continuing to lap with her tongue until the shaking had ceased and JJ was pleading breathily, “stop... too much.” Her chest was still heaving, entire body coated in a sheen of sweat, both due to the heat and her orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily wiped her chin, cleaning off her hand, before kissing JJ lightly, sharing her own taste. The blonde’s hand began to wander, searching for Emily’s shorts. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Let me,” she groaned. “Let me take care of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily’s face flushed at the way JJ was looking at her, eyes wide with arousal and want, fingers dancing lovingly across her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please tell me you’re not embarrassed.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Course not,” Emily said. “Just flattered.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be flattered,” JJ teased, pushing herself up onto her elbows. “That was possibly the best orgasm of my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily stuck her tongue out teasingly. “I do tend to do that to people.” She shifted on the bed, rolling off JJ so she could strip her panties and shorts off. “Can I-” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sit on my face,” JJ interrupted. “Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With a hesitant speed, Emily swung her leg over JJ, bracing herself on the headboard as she lowered herself down. The blonde raised her hands, gripping Emily’s hips tightly as her tongue darted out. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The first contact caused Emily to almost lose her balance as she let out a loud moan. JJ mumbled against her, “you taste </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.” She licked a long stripe through Emily’s folds, wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking heavily. The brunette rolled her hips, groans encouraging JJ to keep going. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Time seemed to still as the blonde worked beneath Emily, being sure not to put too much pressure on her clit as she swirled her tongue around, creating a heavenly pattern of fast and slow, heavy and light licks and nips. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily was twitched and gasping above her, sweat dripping down her body as her vision began to go black. “Jen- god, Jennifer... just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” her hips jerked on JJ’s face as her tongue soothed her clit, sending her tumbling over the edge. Emily’s knuckles were white on the headboard and her eyes were screwed shut, breath rugged and uneven. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ’s hands wandered to Emily’s breasts, tracing and tickling her skin as she came down from her high. Emily shoved her hands away, rolling onto the bed next to JJ. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jennifer.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hmm?” JJ asked innocently, loving the way Emily said her name, so full of want and need.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I feel like jello.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The blonde giggled, cuddling against Emily’s shoulder. “I did good?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So good.” She traced her hand up JJ’s sweaty arm. “Didn’t help our heat problem, though, did it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not at all. I feel like I just ran five miles.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wanna shower?” Emily asked, pulling the two of them into a sitting position. “Then we can sleep- god, we’re gonna be exhausted tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ clung to Emily’s side, resting her head on her shoulder. “But that orgasm was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> worth it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You know, I wouldn’t have pegged you as the type to intiate sex,” teased Emily. “You’re such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bottom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ glared at her. “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But for me...” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ let out a defeated sigh and stood from the bed, dragging Emily towards the bathroom. She turned the water on luke-warm, making sure it was at least cooler than the humid air. She climbed in first, letting the water cascade down her body and dampen her hair. Emily followed a few moments later, maneuvering around the smaller woman so they stood equally under the cool stream of water. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They stood together for a while, arms wrapped around each other as the water washed away the evidence of the night’s actions. Eventually, Emily turned it off, reaching for two towels. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why is sex more exhausting than running?” JJ whined. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily tossed her towel over the side of the tub. “Because,” she said, “you’re good at running.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ narrowed her eyes. “Are you saying I’m bad at sex?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not at all!” said the other woman. “I’m saying you have more practice with running, so it’s easier for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s still an insult,” pouted JJ, crossing her arms across her chest. “You’re saying I’m inexperienced in this department.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily climbed onto the left side of the untouched bed. “I’m always willing to teach you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Definitely.” JJ crawled next to Emily, snuggled up against her. “Imagine what wouldn’t have happened if you’d kept your shirt on.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily opened her eyes, stealing a glance at JJ. “Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan</span>
  </em>
  <span> this?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No! Although I had wanted it for a really long time.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So you saw an opportunity and took it?” questioned Emily. “I’m not complaining, but it was just sort of... sudden.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I was getting tired of my own fingers,” groaned the blonde. “And I wanted to see if reality lived up to my expectations.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily let out a sharp laugh. “Did you get off </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the two of us fucking?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ’s face flushed a deep color of crimson, and she sank back against Emily’s body. “Did you not?” she attempted weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Aw, baby,” teased Emily. “Are you embarrassed by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ didn’t respond. Instead, she pulled a thin sheet over the two of them and tried to fall asleep, although it didn’t come easily because the memories of that night were playing over and over again in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily, for her part, couldn’t believe she’d been hesitant at first. Yes, she had been skeptical of the blonde’s motive to get her naked, but it had worked out extremely well. She also was both surprised and </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>aroused thinking about the fact that JJ rubbed off while imaging having sex with her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And to think, it only took a broken air conditioner to get the two of them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were awoken the following morning by JJ’s alarm. The blonde peeled herself away from Emily, reaching for her go-bag. “It’s still sweltering,” she complained, pulling on a clean pair of clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily only groaned, rolling over in the bed. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a morning person. It took quite a bit of bickering to get her up and dressed, and despite having awoken early (because JJ knew Emily would argue with her) they were still the last two to arrive in the lobby of the hotel. The rest of the team was already waiting, eager to return home after a long case. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A quick analysis of the team’s expressions told JJ that they may not have been as entirely quiet as they should have been. She froze, a question poised on her tongue. “What...” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Hotch fought back a small smile and Morgan put his hands up innocently. “Oh, nothing, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I missing something?” Five heads turned to look at Reid, who was glancing between JJ and Emily, clearly seeing their flushed faces but missing the underlying situation. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“As always kid,” replied Rossi, giving him a small pat on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’ll figure it out eventually, Mr. 187,” Morgan teased. A puzzled look crossed Reid’s face and Emily burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Stop it!” JJ buried her head in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey,” Emily said innocently. “We already established, it was entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Garcia was waiting for them when they returned, hovering excitedly by the elevator. JJ sighed heavily when she saw the ecstatic blonde, knowing somebody must have spilled the beans. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily nudged her. “She was going to figure it out eventually, Jayje. Better sooner than later.” They </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew if Garcia had been late to find out, she would have thrown a whole fit about </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing the obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You know,” began Morgan. “I’m gonna let you three talk about this one, although, I’d love to-” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Before he could finish his sentence, the two women shot him a glare, synchronously responding with a sharp, “no!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It must have been Garcia’s excitement that gave it away. Reid stopped in the middle of the hallway, mouth hanging open. His eyes flitted between JJ and Emily. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he mumbled. “Oh...” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Morgan shoved him along, offering a mock salute to the three women as he disappeared around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Garcia turned towards the remaining two, a wide smile plastered on her face. “I knew it!” she cried. “I knew it, I knew it!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ felt like she was about to cry. She wasn’t as cool as Emily was when it came to talking about her personal life. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a reason, and now her entire team knew, finding out because they had unceremoniously been too loud (damn thin walls, she figured). </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Pen, tone it down,” pleaded Emily. “Ms. Grumpy is gonna have a hissy fit.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s not funny,” she whined, crossing her arms across her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily rubbed her back affectionately, both trying to tease her and be comforting, because as much as she’d like to make fun of JJ, she knew it was easy to go too far. “I’ll make it up to you, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Garcia bounced on the balls of her feet. “Please tell me it’s true!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This is gonna be a shocker, but it was her idea.” The brunette pointed an accusing finger at JJ, who felt her stomach lurch nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garcia’s jaw dropped. “Jennifer!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... I- yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My. God. This is too good to be true. I mean I always saw the way you too looked at each other, but I didn’t think that-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope,” Emily warned. “As fun as this is, there’s a point where she cannot handle this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ was absolutely mortified. She had known Pen was going to be excited, but this was absolutely too much. She swallowed heavily, knowing it would do no good to deny it at this point. “It was my idea,” she croaked. “But can we please not talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit too late for that,” commented the brunette dryly. “Penelope, I will be glad to give you whatever you want when she is out of earshot, how does that sound?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, okay!” she agreed, before looking apologetically at the blonde. “Sorry, Jayje.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ gritted her teeth. “Not your fault.” She turned away, heading back for the elevators. Emily was quick to join her at her side after a few rushed words with the technical analyst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emily,” she warned. “When we have sex again and you ask me if you can cum, the answer is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily’s jaw dropped and JJ smirked triumphantly. “Look who’s embarrassed now.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JJ gets back at Emily for embarrassing her before (and shows her that she is *not* a bottom)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wasn’t originally planning to have more chapters... but here we are. I might be adding another hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Garcia had opted out of Girl’s Night last minute, and Emily could only believe it had been a well premeditated plan to get the other two by themselves. Apparently, the brunette wasn’t alone in thinking that because the first words out of JJ’s mouth when she showed at Emily’s apartment were, “she planned this, didn’t she?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The older woman threw her head back and laughed. “Oh, yeah, she totally did.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I mean, I’m not complaining.” JJ kicked her shoes off and moved towards Emily, her hands immediately finding her sides, pulling their bodies flush against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily’s eyes widened. “What are you-” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shh.” JJ silenced her, pushing her lips aggressively against Emily’s. She exhaled against the blonde, melting into her warm grasp. JJ broke away, nipping at the other’s lower lip. “Do you remember what I told you last time?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily blinked hesitantly, studying the determined expression on JJ’s face. “No.” She really didn’t have a clue, but with the way everything was currently going, she couldn’t have cared less what JJ planned to do.  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well,” JJ smirked, attaching her lips back to Emily’s neck. “Let’s see how long it takes you to find out.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A small moan escaped Emily’s lips as JJ’s nipped and sucked at her skin, leaving behind small red marks. “Bedroom?” she gasped, her fingers finding JJ’s hair and pulling her level with her face, so their lips were almost touching. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lead the way. You’re okay with this, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The other woman nodded, offering a warm smile. “Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good.” JJ took her hand, letting herself get pulled after Emily, knowing this would be the last leading Emily would be doing for the night. The bedroom door closed behind them and the blonde stared seductively across the room. “Clothes off.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily eyed her for a second, not used to the demanding tone underlying her voice (but what could she say, they’d only done this once). “Yes, ma’am.” She dropped her pants, letting them pool around her ankles. Her shirt and bra were discarded moments later, joining the growing pile of clothes on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ bit her lip, a small whine escaping from her. “Your boobs are perfect.” She moved forward, pinching Emily’s nipples between each of her thumbs and forefingers, and began to kiss her heavily, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and swiping her tongue across it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily let out a loud moan and fell back onto the bed, pulling JJ on top of her. The blonde straddled her, watching the way the brunette’s eyelids fluttered. Her face and chest were already flushed, a clear sign she was beyond turned on. JJ reached back, slipping a hand into Emily’s panties. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fuck, Emily,” she groaned, retracting her hand and examining the wetness that coated her fingers. “You’re so wet.” She pushed her own hand into her mouth, and Emily moaned loudly. She hadn’t exactly been expecting to find herself on her back, but here she was, and she wasn’t going to make any effort to move. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Watching JJ, sucking her arousal from her fingers as she was straddled across her hips had her heart rate quickly increasing. She reached out, hands moving for JJ’s breasts, but she was quickly swatted away. “Did I say you could touch?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I-” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ leaned down, pressing their chests together, eliciting a moan from the woman below her, as she whispered into Emily’s ear, “you called me a bottom last time, do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> think that’s true?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Holy hell,” Emily groaned, straining to keep her hands at her side. “I don’t care what your preference is just fucking do something!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ shook her head. “So needy.” At a tantalizingly slow pace, she worked her way down Emily’s body, kissing her neck, breasts, and stomach. Her fingers wound in lace panties, clearly soaked by Emily’s arousal, and yanked them down her legs, discarding them on the floor with the other clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily parted her thighs, giving JJ better access to her dripping center. A small whimper escaped her and she bit down heavily on her lower lips, hands bunching in the sheets, as the blonde closed her mouth around Emily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ swirled her tongue in a circle, collecting her sweet arousal in her mouth before running her tongue through wet folds. “You taste so good,” she moaned against her, leaning back down to push inside Emily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Emily’s hips bucked upwards at the new sensation. “Fuck, JJ, that’s so good. That’s- ahh-” She was cut off by JJ wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking hard. Emily was grinding on the blonde’s face, trying to get as much friction as she could, but every movement she made only caused JJ to slow, eventually coming to a complete stop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum,” Emily gasped, her head thrown back and eyes screwed shut, silently pleading for the blonde to give her more. JJ immediately pulled away, a devilish grin (and Emily’s wetness) plastered across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily cried out loudly, her hips swiveling against empty air. “Fuck! Jennifer-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ask to cum?” JJ demanded, pushing two fingers inside Emily, slowly beginning to stroke them upwards, watching the way Emily reacted, her body aching from need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No... I-” Emily whimpered helplessly. She rarely found herself in a position such as this, and from her previous experience, it had seemed JJ certainly didn’t mind being on her back. But this... this was great. “Just do something,” she finally gasped out, her face flushed a deep red. “Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again.” JJ stilled her fingers, using her free hand to push beneath the band of her panties to lazily circle her own clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!” the brunette cried, “please, god, please make me cum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ’s lips curled into a wide smile. “Remember to ask permission,” she warned, leaning back down to stroke her tongue across Emily’s clit in long, broad strokes. She focused in on a single spot, the one that made the brunette moan and gasp the loudest. Her fingers worked at an increasing pace as she watched the way Emily’s legs begin to quiver, her muscles clenching and jumping. It certainly hadn’t taken long to get her to the edge for a second time, but she had no intention of letting Emily tip over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I-” Emily mumbled, the ability to speak feeling entirely too hard as she sucked in heavy, uneven breaths. “Can I cum?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ broke her mouth away again. “Do you remember yet, Emily?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily shook her head desperately. JJ loved seeing her like this, completely under her power, pinned to the bed, writhing around, knowing JJ was the only thing in the world that could give her what she wanted. “Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My answer is no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it dawned on her, the exact words JJ had said last time they’d had sex: </span>
  <em>
    <span>when we have sex again and you ask me if you can cum, the answer is going to be no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emily whimpered, hot tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, like they did when she was teetering on edge for too long. “Fuck!” JJ’s fingers were still stroking inside of her, hitting that delicious spot on her top wall. A warmth had begun to spread in her stomach, signalling she might not be able to hang on much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” JJ mumbled, seeing the way Emily had stilled her movement in a desperate attempt to not send herself tumbling into an orgasm. “You’re being so good, Emily.” </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk, Emily hadn’t seen coming from JJ, but she didn’t care. It was causing a wave of butterflies inside of her and sending a rush of wetness to her core. “Jennifer,” she finally whimpered. “Are you fucking edging me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde pulled her fingers away, leaving Emily feeling quite empty. “Why yes, I am.” Seconds later, fireworks erupted deep inside her, the tingles reaching down to the soles of her feet when JJ pressed heavily against her clit, immediately causing the trembling to restart in her legs. Emily squeezed her eyes shut again. That was so fucking hot. Three times, she’d been right on the edge, and three times, this woman had denied her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” gasped Emily, her entire body buzzing with electricity, in an extreme state of over and under stimulation all at once. “I can’t hold on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ moved her hand away, leaning down to kiss Emily, who was nearly ready to sob. She was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned on and JJ wouldn’t let her come. She was quite honestly considering disobeying all orders. She was as much of a top as JJ was acting like right now, but the compelling glare in the blonde’s eyes were keeping her pinned in place, taking any order that came her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what you get,” JJ mumbled, “for embarrassing me before.” She lowered herself back down, licking through Emily’s folds again. “Do you think you deserve to cum yet?” JJ moved deliberately, being very sure she didn’t touch the specific spots Emily wanted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily didn’t answer, she just lifted her hips into JJ’s mouth, desperately wanting her fingers and tongue to move faster. JJ answered her own question. “No, you don’t.” She pulled back again, leaving Emily entirely helpless, writhing on the bed sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ,” she cried. “I will do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want if you fucking make me cum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything?” JJ echoed devilishly. “I can work with that.” She plunged her fingers inside Emily, quickly pumping them in and out, curling them up in the process. Her tongue found Emily’s clit, flitting over it lightly. Her body was shaking incessantly, thighs tightening on either side of the blonde’s head. “Emily,” JJ teased. “Are you gonna be a good girl and cum?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” her voice hitched at the way JJ was lapping against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” the blonde mumbled into Emily’s folds. “Cum for me, Emily.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily let out a loud cry, her entire body trembling helplessly, thrashing around on the sheet as white heat surged through her, wetness spilling from her, covering JJ’s chin and hands. She whimpered, trying to still her shaking limbs as JJ continued to move her fingers in and out of her pussy. Emily groaned, trying to tell her to stop, but no words formed. Slowly, JJ licked her clean, wiping her chin on her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did so good,” she praised, climbing up Emily’s body to kiss her. “That was supposed to be punishment, but you enjoyed that, didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily swallowed heavily, pulling JJ on top of her, nuzzling against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You act like such a top,” JJ teased. “But you loved getting edged, admit it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” she mumbled against the blonde’s lips. “It was so hot. You were so good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I proved I’m not always a bottom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily sighed, offering JJ wide puppy eyes. “I guess so. Fuck, JJ, my entire body is on fire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not,” Emily sheepishly admitted, pressing her thighs together, feeling the way they were still trembling slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ sighed, flopping onto the bed next to Emily. “Good. You know... you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> desperate that you told me you’d do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily rolled onto her side, burying her face in JJ’s neck. “Fuck, I’m gonna regret that, aren’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me cum and I’ll reconsider.” JJ spread her legs, shoving Emily towards her well soaked panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily locked eyes with the woman on the bed and stood up, shakily making her way towards her dresser. The few steps felt like more work than walking should be. JJ pushed herself onto her elbows. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Emily fished around in the top drawer, pulling out a harness and dildo. “How would you feel about getting fucked?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ blushed a deep crimson, heat shooting straight to her core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or...” Emily trailed off, closely watching the blonde’s reactions. “Fucking me?” She held up a small vibrator, knowing JJ would enjoy the feeling of getting to punish Emily more while simultaneously feeling that she was in control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde let out an even breath. “As much as I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to fuck you until you can’t walk... I want to ride you.” Normally, she would have been ashamed to say that, for whatever reason, but with Emily she didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily nodded, slipping the straps around her thighs, securing the purple dildo in place. She grabbed a small bottle of lube, well aware that they likely didn’t need it, but it made it feel better anyway. Emily slipped the small vibrator into the hidden pocket and waved the small remote in the air. “You want this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” JJ could feel her breathing increasing with anticipation as she watched Emily make a few more adjustments before flopping back onto the bed, spreading a bit of lube across the toy. The blonde shifted, discarding her panties, and throwing a leg over Emily’s hips. The older woman reached up, slipping the small remote into JJ’s hands, before steadying her hips, helping guide her down onto the dildo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ let out a sinful moan, sinking down all the way so their hips met. She fumbled with the remote, examining the small buttons on it, before flicking it on. Emily bucked up, a small cry slipping from her. “Fuck, Jayje, that’s good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I can feel it, too.” JJ threw her head back, grinding her hips in a circle, loving the feeling of Emily inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I wish I could feel inside of you.” Emily squeezed JJ’s sides. “Imagine if I could actually fuck you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” groaned JJ. “I can feel it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each time JJ shifted down, Emily could feel the vibrator and the base of the dildo press into her clit, providing a delicious pressure that drew her back towards the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you feel so good.” A loud gasp escaped the blonde’s lips as Emily hit a certain spot inside of her. “So </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.” She hit the button on the remote, turning the power a bit higher. Emily bucked beneath her, eyes fluttering shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, look at me,” JJ demanded, pausing her motions. Emily’s eyes snapped up. “Good girl.” The smaller woman pushed back down, beginning to bounce slightly instead of moving in circles. The dildo was hitting deep inside her, drawing out pleasure and creating a warm bit in her stomach. “Fu- fuck,” she cried out, abs clenching. “I love this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Emily beneath her, the way her eyes struggled to stay open, and the way her hands clenched the fabric, imagining how good it would feel to drive into her, fuck her until her legs were weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small change in angle snapped JJ from her thoughts, drawing a sharp cry from her throat as she jumped forward, hands reaching for the headboard as support. Emily brought her hands back up, holding the woman above her. “You’re doing so good, Jen- ah- that feels good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” JJ sighed, her chest beginning to heave as she approached her climax. Her hips moved quickly, pushing down into Emily, who was clearly feeling the pressure and the vibrations. She turned the remote onto the highest setting and tossed it onto the bed, not having the ability to focus on two things at once. Her head was spinning, blood rushing to her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” she groaned. “Em, Emily-” JJ’s hips jerked and she fell forward as white heat surged through her body. Her legs and arms shook, breath stilled in her chest as she collapsed on top of Emily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ was pushing so heavily on her, sending the vibrator directly against her clit. “Jen,” she pleaded. “JJ…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” gasped JJ, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. “I know.” She ground her hips, the pressure inside of her almost too much. It didn’t take long to send Emily over the edge with a cry. The women clung to each other, bodies shaking, coated in a thin sheen of sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck.” JJ rolled off of Emily, curling onto her side. “That was fucking amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yeah.” Emily wrestled with the harness, attempting to pull the vibrator away from her cilt before anything else happened. She switched it off, tossing it onto the floor, and pulled JJ against her. “That was so, so good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing,” JJ sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… are you still gonna… punish me next time?” Emily mumbled into her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ shrugged. “Depends on if you feel like being a good girl.” Emily let out a weak whimper, squeezing her thighs together and JJ’s eyes widened. “Damn, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like being called that, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking start.” Emily swatted her playfully. “Let’s go shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh! I totally embarrassed you, didn’t I?” JJ jumped off the bed, trailing Emily into the bathroom. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed</span>
  </em>
  <span> by how much you liked having me control you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love what I do to you, don’t deny it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Emily admonished. “I’m turning the tables. Next time we do this, and there </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a next time, I’m getting you back for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that, Emily?” JJ wiggled her eyebrows. “Two words and you’d shut right up and do whatever I say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily sighed, pulling JJ under the water with her. “We’ll see about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of fluff but mostly smut, cause that’s what this is. Emily helps JJ out after a rough case.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not really sure how long this is gonna go for. It’s mostly turned into a place to just throw together some random one shots. There isn’t really a plot, but that doesn’t matter. I’m sure you’re here for the smut...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few weeks since the last time they slept together. Well, they slept together, curled up under the blanket, stealing kisses while they were away on long cases, but they hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>slept</span>
  </em>
  <span> together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could hardly find enough time for a sporadic Girl’s Night, much less get Garcia out the door and still have time to strip down naked and ravage each other until their legs were shaking and bodies were tired from the effort of drawing pleasure from the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been one night, they had finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, caught the unsub, and everyone was emotionally and physically drained. Despite being sweaty from a day in the heat, JJ had curled onto her side, not bothering to shower because that just seemed like too much work. Emily sighed heavily. It wasn’t that she didn’t feel the emotional toll of this job, she just wasn’t as affected by death. Maybe she was simply numb. Either way, it still hurt to see JJ close herself off like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jen?” She kneeled next to the bed, stroking JJ’s shoulder softly. The blonde opened her eyes, blinking away tears. “Hey, there you are.” Emily offered a warm smile. “Do you want to talk about anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ reached her arms out, pulling Emily against her and tucking her face into the crook of her neck. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’ve eaten maybe you should get-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily shifted, placing her arms under JJ’s and heaving her to her feet. “Come on, let’s go take a shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ let out a loud whine, too exhausted to offer any other objection, and let herself be pulled into the bathroom, where she quickly locked the door, even though they were clearly alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the water beginning to heat, Emily turned to JJ, pulling her in for a short kiss. “This will make you feel better, I promise.” She reached for the smaller woman’s shirt, lifting it over her head, before lightly unclipping her bra and dropping it to the ground. She shed her own shirt and pants, letting JJ take care of the rest of her clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Come on.” Emily pulled the curtain aside, helping the blonde step over the edge of the tub. She followed quickly after her, wrapping her arms around JJ’s bare body and easing them under the warm water. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ let out a loud sigh, dropping her head onto Emily’s shoulder. “This feels nice,” she breathed. “You feel nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily smiled against her head. “You seem sad today.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a great observation for a profiler</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was really just her way of prompting a conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m just tired, really.” JJ tilted her head, smiling at Emily, although the emotion didn’t reach her eyes. She leaned forward, connecting their lips together with a sigh. Emily's hands ran up and down JJ’s back, feeling the warm water between their skin. JJ’s lips were always soft and tender and loving, and kissing her made a deep pit form in her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ’s hand caught her wrist, dragging it over the plane of her stomach, and lower, so Emily’s fingers brushed coarse hair. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mmm, Jayje,” Emily broke from their kiss, nipping at her jaw lightly. “As much as I want to do that, we’re in the shower, for one, and two, you’re in an emotionally vulnerable state and I don’t want to-” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m giving you consent, Emily.” JJ placed a heavy kiss on her neck. “And you know what they say, orgasms release endorphins. Are you denying me happiness?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily smirked, brushing JJ’s wet hair from her face. “Of course not, babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Slowly, the taller woman moved her hands down JJ’s body, caressing her breasts and softly tugging at her hardened nipples. She pushed the blonde against the wall, both of them still under the heavy stream of water, and let her hand slip lower, her middle finger dragging through slick folds. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Jeez,” Emily mumbled against JJ’s neck, placing a few wet kisses on her collarbone. “You’re so turned on.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mmm.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ gasped, her hands clutching Emily when two fingers slipped inside of her, prodding her top wall and drawing a low groan from her mouth. Her velvety walls fluttered around Emily’s fingers as she began to pump them in and out slowly, drawing out the pleasure of the woman she had pinned in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Kiss me,” JJ demanded weakly, voice already breathy, matching the weak tremble she was feeling in her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily tilted her head, pushing her plush lips against JJ’s. She loved feeling the way the blonde exhaled against her, sharing her breath, clinging to Emily as if she were her lifeline. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Without warning, the brunette moved her left hand down, firmly circling JJ’s clit. The smaller woman bucked her hips, almost losing her balance as she clung to Emily. A loud cry escaped her lips. “Fuck! Oh, god, Em-” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Emily assured her, her fingers beginning to move faster, the sounds of JJ’s breathy gasps were nearly masked by the water rushing around them. Her hand reached for Emily’s nipples, pinching them tightly as Emily continued to fuck her with her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ’s legs were shaking, trembling, barely supporting her body as Emily stimulated her g-spot, firmly pressing against it. “You feel... you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, Emily.” She moaned loudly, one hand travelling down, guiding Emily’s other hand back to her clit. “Please make me cum.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Her entire body was on fire, nerves tingling, hyper aware of the movements of Emily’s fingers, both the ones inside of her, thrusting in and out quickly, and the one of her clit, circling the nub. “Emily,” JJ moaned, her chest heaving. “I- I’m- please.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The taller woman gasped, JJ’s voice, the necessity, sending a rush of wetness between her own legs. Her forearm was burning, but that didn’t bother her. She loved the way the blonde was writhing, one hand clutching her wrist, the other on her breast. “Jennifer,” she groaned. “Cum for me, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>JJ cried out sharply, her body jerking as she neared her climax. Emily pressed against her clit, quickly stroking upwards within her at the same time until her orgasm hit her, washing over her in waves of pleasure. “I- I’m cumming,” JJ moaned, her head falling back against the wall, legs shaking, wetness spilling onto Emily’s hand. “Fu- fuck!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emily withdrew her fingers from inside JJ’s fluttering, hot walls, trying her best to support her weight while still quickly rubbing her clit. “You look so good,” she affirmed, keeping the other woman upright. “You’re so hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Breathing heavily, JJ kissed Emily, smashing their lips together, and prodding her tongue inside. “You’re so, so good,” she gasped into her mouth. “I love your fingers.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When her trembling legs finally regained their strength, she shut off the water, reaching for a towel with a wide grin plastered on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling better?” Emily asked her as they dried off together, wiping the warm water droplets from tan skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel good,” JJ admonished giddily, any memories of the case replaced by the high of her orgasm. “I wanna fuck you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily opened and closed her mouth, dropping the towel and pulling JJ against her, mumbling against her lips, “and how are you gonna do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a strap on.” The smaller woman groaned, kissing Emily sloppily, her wet hair dripping down her back. “And my fingers. And tongue. God, I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me. I want to make your legs shake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily’s breath hitched. “Oh, yeah, I want that to, but do we...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a strap.” JJ spread her palm over Emily’s breast, squeezing heavily. “I came prepared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette hesitated, well aware of the growing wetness between her legs. “We’re on a case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already made me cum,” JJ pointed out. “It’s my turn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That- you didn’t feel good,” she attempted, somewhat unsure why she was objecting to JJ’s offer. “I was getting you endorphins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde paused in the doorway, narrowing her eyes. She wasn’t a profiler, but she sensed hesitation. “Are you... </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the thought of getting fucked by me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily’s heart jumped. “No, no I just don’t think we should...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emily.” JJ pouted. “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> pressure you into anything but...” she moved forward, pressing her hand in between Emily’s legs. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned on, so, please, at least let me make you cum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Emily groaned. Her senses were heightened by both nerves and excitement. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ tugged her towards the bed, the one they weren’t going to sleep in, and shoved Emily onto her back. She spread her legs, heart roaring in her ears, stomach fluttering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde moved down, fingers re-entering Emily and curling upwards. “Emmy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped. “Mm?” She jerked up, clenching around JJ’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been fucked? With a strap or,” she made a face. “Dick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How was this relevant? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emily didn’t answer and a playful glint remained in JJ’s eyes as she said, “Oh, I see.” Her fingers began to move faster. “You-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have,” Emily mumbled. “Twice.” She’d had sex more than that, but being on her back was not something she was used to. Maybe that’s why she was nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you... be okay with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking you?” She could tell Emily wanted this, but she was clearly tense, and initially tried to object to the offer, not wanting to admit that JJ was the first woman that she’d ever let do these things to her with full control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She was very much okay with it, and her body answered that question well enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you lying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ leaned down, sucking on Emily’s clit, drawing out low groans of pleasure. She broke away with a wet pop. “So you’re embarrassed by the thought of giving up control to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her movements stilled, a silent reminder that Emily’s pleasure was already at JJ’s hands. “Yeah,” she gasped. “Sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.” She moved up, shoving their lips together. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but you’ve done it before. Do you remember how good you felt to let someone please you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily nodded weakly, turned on by the thought of having someone inside of her, filling her, stretching her. She always loved fucking other people, but... there was something nice about just laying there and being given an orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Emily tugged at JJ’s lower lip, hands grabbing at her sides, feeling muscles jump underneath her grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go slow, we can stop whenever you want, but I want to make you feel so good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you.” Emily bucked her hips. “You can do it. Fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ grinned widely, pausing as she withdrew her fingers from inside Emily. “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded confidently, all nerves dissipating as she began to think of the things JJ could do to her . “Yes. But... safe word?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stoplight system?” JJ suggested as she pulled a harness and dildo from her bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” Emily’s voice cracked as she watched JJ tighten the straps around her thighs, securing the toy in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ glanced over at her, slowly making her way back to the bed, straddling Emily, the dildo pressed between their stomachs. “It’s going to be okay, Em,” she mused, kissing her neck, sucking on soft skin. “Just tell me if you need to stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily let out a whine, shoving JJ downwards. She wanted this. She wanted this more than she would like to admit, but she was also nervous. It had been so long since she’d had someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her. “Please,” she finally croaked as JJ spread lube onto the strap. “Please make me feel good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm.” JJ smiled thinly, a look of determination set on her face as she aligned their hips, teasing Emily’s entrance with the tip. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Green.” Emily brought her hands to her breasts, squeezing them, watching as JJ slipped inside of her. It burned for a moment. The only thing she’d had inside of her recently was JJ’s fingers (and tongue), this was quite a step-up. She already knew she was going to be sore. “Fuck!” She cried as the base of the dildo hit her hips. She felt so full. She could feel JJ inside, each little twitch of her hips lighting up nerve paths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emily,” the blonde murmured, reaching out to brush dark locks from Emily’s face. “Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a pitiful whine, nodding. She was more than okay. “Fu- fuck me, Jennifer.” She was useless. She was at JJ’s mercy. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. She rarely found herself in a position like this, which is probably why she’d been so hesitant, and embarrassed, to get into it. She hated not knowing. But here she was. And she had no clue what she was about to get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ pulled her hips back, quickly adjusting to the feeling of being inside someone in such an intimate way. She knew how it felt. She’d been fucked by Emily (once), and by a few guys (not that any of them had actually made her cum). She slowly re-entered Emily, watching the way the woman beneath her twisted her face, moaning sinfully at the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Emily?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faster,” she groaned. “God, please go faster.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ reached her hand out, pinching Emily’s clit as she began to pound into her, in a steady rhythm of in and out, and a little bit up, to hit Emily’s g-spot. JJ’s heart was beating wildly. She had never done this before and it was exhilarating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily was thrashing beneath her, moaning with each thrust, barely able to form words as she begged JJ to touch her </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> and make her feel good. “Please!” she gasped out, her legs twitching, body on fire. “Let me cum!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too soon, JJ thought, she was enjoying this too much. She stilled, buried inside Emily, the base of the dildo pressing deliciously against her clit, making her legs weak. A hot tear slipped down Emily’s face. “No. No, no, don’t do this- JJ, baby, please-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so desperate,” JJ scoffed, a swarm of nervous butterflies dancing in her stomach. She didn’t want to hurt Emily or make her feel bad, but something told her the brunette thoroughly enjoyed being denied. Besides, she still had to be punished, according to their terms from last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily was tingling. She was on fire. And she was about to have an orgasm. But JJ wasn’t giving it to her. “Come on!” She slammed her fists into the sheets, staring into JJ’s dark eyes. “Please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to make me feel good today,” the blonde reminded her. “That’s how this all started.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Emily gasped breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it would make me feel good if you got to cum, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, thank god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. JJ’s hand found the clit of the woman beneath her, barely circling it, yet adding so much to the experience of being fucked. She moved her hips again, angling the dildo the best she could until Emily was nearly screaming, hot tears slipping from her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so fucking close,” she cried. “Ah- god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emily,” JJ teased, a sharp gasp coming from her own mouth as the base of the strap hit her clit </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Cum, please, god I want to see you shaking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was already shaking. She was listening to JJ. She was making her happy. She just had to- she jerked, her body erupting into pleasure when JJ snapped forward once more, the dildo filling her perfectly as she cried out, body trembling helplessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you look so good,” JJ mumbled, collapsing on top of Emily and kissing her heavily, feeling her quick pants and the shake in her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Emily shoved JJ off of her, body feeling entirely overstimulated in her post-orgasmic haze. The dildo slid from her, giving her both a sense of relief and emptiness. “Holy fucking hell,” she admonished with a heavy sigh. “I almost said no to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She almost added, ‘because I was embarrassed that I like you on top of me,’ but she didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ laughed, her hands tracing across Emily’s stomach. “So you liked it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liked it!” she repeated incredulously. “That was fucking amazing!” Emily pulled JJ against her. Her hair was still damp from the shower and it provided a cooling temperature after feeling like she’d been on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, because I plan on doing it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily groaned. “Not tonight, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we had more time,” JJ began, whispering in Emily’s ear. “I’d ravage you until you could barely walk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily’s heart jumped and blood rushed to her face. That was a challenge she’d be taking JJ up on once they got home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>